


a little bit beyond destiny (let's go!)

by jisxngie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU BASED ON WEATHERING WITH YOU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, MAKOTO SHINKAI IS BACK AND IM SO EXCITED, Magic, alternate universe in which tokyo is cursed, man ship minsung lets mf GO, pls go watch the trailer for weathering with you im literally in love with this plot, ships may be updated as i go!, slightly crack but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisxngie/pseuds/jisxngie
Summary: lee minho is a seventeen-year-old boy who's grown up in the heart of tokyo, japan, where the sun never shines and rain welcomes itself all year round. there hasn't been a trace of the sun for the last century, and no one can seem to wrap their heads around the phenomenon.on a particularly chilly winter afternoon, minho crashes into a boy on the tunnel-way home from school; he watches the boy hastily picking up his dropped textbooks and papers, apologising profusely as his astoundingly bright blue hair bounces with every bow he offers to minho. minho doesn't question it, brushing him off, and the boy sprints off without another word.there seems to a deeper mystery behind that boy, though, when minho opens his textbook that night to find a leaf wedged between the pages; it's the brightest, healthiest one he's seen in years.





	a little bit beyond destiny (let's go!)

**Author's Note:**

> _— for savannah + emma._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes, when i wake up, the feeling of dread and animosity that runs down my spine multiplies tenfold, leaving me breathless, sweating. it's happened a few times now, yet i can never remember what's caused it; it's odd, i find. what could i have ever managed to dream up that would send me into a self-induced sweat?
> 
> _"can you see? can you see it?"_

sometimes, when i wake up, the feeling of dread and animosity that runs down my spine multiplies tenfold, leaving me breathless, sweating. it's happened a few times now, yet i can never remember what's caused it; it's odd, i find. what could i have ever managed to dream up that would send me into a self-induced sweat?  
  
_"can you see? can you see it?"_  
  
a faint voice and an outstretched hand are all i remember, before i wake to the sound of my morning alarm.  
  
_"it's there! it's right there! look!"_  
  
it's been a century since the city of tokyo's seen sunlight, or so the stories tell. i've heard the rumours at school, i've seen the news on tv, a friend of mine's told me almost everything there is to know about the history that befalls this cursed city. not a single day i've seen, even when i was a baby, has had a clear sky; no sun, no blue sky like the books foretell, no warm summers or happy bright beach days when the tides are, supposedly, lower than they usually are. it's something i've grown used to seeing and experiencing — the rain, that is. for some people, rain is a mechanism that calms them down, for others, it drives them insane, the continuous, monotone droning of the rain as it showers down.  
  
_"today, september 14th, 20XX, marks the one hundredth year since tokyo has seen the sun…"_  
  
legend tells that over a hundred years ago, there were two heavenly deities that once ruled together in peace; one rain, the other sun. then, on this very day, they went to war with one another. i had always asked mother why they fought, she never gave a clear answer; i was twelve when i gave up asking. as it goes, the deities fought long and hard, thundering tokyo with the marriage of rain and sun, forcing people to prepare for the worst.  
  
and the worst won, my father told me once, when the people watched in horror as the sky closed up and the world was smothered in grey.  
  
(i miss him. maybe i should go visit him when i'm not busy.)  
  
the city has, by now, adapted to the unearthly rainfall bestowed upon it every day; the walkways beside roads are shut off under fibreglass tunnel-ways, buildings demolished and rebuilt with materials resistant to rusting, crops and irrigation systems moved to indoor spaces with artificial heat, keeping them warm. the barricades sunk into the floors beside the every rising ocean have been programmed to go up every high tide when the waves creep too close to civilisation, and every building on my school campus has closed in walkways between them, always so crowded and noisy.  
  
my friend, the one that told me everything he knows about the legend behind tokyo's constant rain, once said that there would be sun someday in the future.  
  
i believe him, because my friend is the type to never get this wrong.  
  
_"open your eyes, kid."_  
  
i wake up, once more. the familiar surroundings of my room greet me as i sit up, panting; i can feel my hair sticking to my forehead, matted with my sweat, it isn't very pleasant. now would be the part in the fairytales i've read where the sun shines into my face and wakes me up, but that's simply a fever dream for us now. instead, the rain falls heavily in an approaching storm, and the heat lamp above my bed keeps the cold away, bathing my deep green sheets in soft yellowish light. it's a wonder how time works here, when there are barely any shadows created by light, and no one can do anything but trust that the time is correct.  
  
i haul myself out of bed, shivering as my feet touch the floor, sighing as i run my fingers through my hair, padding towards the door out into the empty hallway. my mother is usually out and at work by the time i wake up, so the small flat is mine for now, leaving me around two hours before i, inevitably, haul myself out of the complex and onto the 7am train to school.  
  
new message from kim woojin.  
  
i push my toothbrush to the inside of my right cheek, picking up my phone from beside the sink and opening my messages. if i ignore woojin, he's going to be mad at me when i show up this afternoon.

** _kim woojin [5:02am]_ **

_ hey, g'morning _

_ i have class this afternoon so i won't be in the shop for a bit _

_ do you mind taking the front until i get there? _

** _me [5:02am]_ **

_ good morningg _

_ what's in it for me? _

** _kim woojin [5:03am]_ **

_ you know those special caramel lollies you really like? _

** _me [5:03am]_ **

_ i'll do it _

_ buy me a cream bun too >:( _

** _kim woojin [5:03am]_ **

_ whatever you say, minho _

(yes, i'm very easy to convince.)  
  
i set the phone down again, looking back up into my reflection as i grab the red handle of my toothbrush and begin scrubbing at my teeth again, feigning away the awful taste of morning breath i get every morning.  
  
woojin used to be my senior when i was new into high school, and then he graduated in the top 1% of students in the country and got into the best university in tokyo, where he's studying medicine and magic. medicine, because he's always been the kind of person inclined to help other people; magic, because he's seen all of those mages and witches loitering around the outskirts of the city, where the rain is heavier, clouds are darker, and the atmosphere drops until it's unbearable for those even with the strongest of minds. my father was a mage, it was the reason my mother fell in love with him, or so i've been told; he knew how to cast the most intriguing of spells, and everyone in tokyo knew his name. woojin's been fond of him ever since we were kids, so it was likely for him to want to follow in his footsteps because i never wanted to.  
  
i spit the foam in my mouth out, gargling some water, listening to the clank of my toothbrush settling into its place within the small plastic cup of toothbrushes and toothpaste.  
  
_"good morning everyone, welcome to xxxxx news, my name is xx—"_  
  
of course, mother left the tv on again.  
  
i tug the door to the laundry cupboard open, deftly pulling out my uniform, black tie after white dress shirt after maroon blazer. the winter in this sort of weather is unforgiving, my blazer is a must.  
  
when i return to my room, i see my phone light up with a call from woojin; i pick up softly, looking out into the pelting rain and the bright city lights piercing through the early morning fog, cars driving past loudly.  
  
"hello?" i call into the phone, though i know who it is. an odd thing humans do, greet in the form of a question though they know exactly who the other person is.  
"minho," woojin greets back instead of a hello; i've grown used to that. "you're heading into school today, right?"  
  
i nod distractedly, pulling my dress shirt up my sleeves, before i remember that he can't see me.  
  
"yeah, why?"  
"there's a new boy i'm signed up to tutor for maths. his name is bang chan? apparently he's a new transfer student."  
"you want me to be friends with him?"  
"i'm not insisting you do that, but if you can greet him, maybe show him around? that'd be nice. tell him you know me."  
  
i quickly shrug my blazer on, neatly flipping my collar down and deftly threading my belt through the loops of my slacks.  
  
"can't you ask seungmin?" i inquire again.  
"i could, but your name is above his in my contacts, so bad luck i guess."  
  
i sigh heavily, rolling my eyes.  
  
"fine. i'll see if i can find him."  
  
woojin chuckles on the other end of the line. "he has brown hair and blonde highlights, not very tall but built well. you'll spot him pretty easily."  
  
"yeah, yeah, only because you're my friend."  
"oh, please," woojin scoffs, and i hear the sound of a door opening on his end of the line. "you'd be nothing without me."  
"just because it's true doesn't mean you have to call me out on it."  
  
i lean over to tie the laces of my combat boots; they aren't part of the dress code, but nobody seems to care much. i listen to woojin's soft, warm chuckle again, distorted slightly by the static of the phone.  
  
"well, i'll see you this afternoon, min."  
"_au revoir_, woojin-san."  
"don't call me that, that's awkward!"  
  
i get the last laugh in before we hang up.  
  
i sling my bag over my shoulder, stepping out of my room with my things in hand, earphones in, blasting the latest track from my recent favourite rappers '_3RACHA'_. i shut everything off, grab two oat bars from the counter and my house keys from the rack beside the house phone, and i gingerly step outside of my quiet abode.  
  
the gods seem to agree with my mood today, sending down a quick succession of thunder that makes the ground vibrate beneath me as i venture out into the sempiternal rain.  
  
_"i want to see him, just one more time."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, welcome to my new au!
> 
> this is based off of 'weathering with you' which will be released on the 22nd of thIS MONTH IM SO HYPED KSJNSKJNS
> 
> makoto shinkai,,, kimi no nawa,,, now weathering with you,,,, im so emotional
> 
> please leave comments and kudos! it tells me you want me to keep writing!


End file.
